paw_patrol_fanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Holia
Holia Zext is the team's biotech and chemical journalist pup. She's a Border Collie with a very curious yet approachable personality. She's also best friends with Yasmin and she would be always there for her. She is also fairly new to the team. Holia belongs to Xavierthespecialvet. (Thanks to DJ.RJ.Centurion and Wolfythepup for choosing the name. Thanks, guys!) Personality Holia is a very curious individual among the group, often not wanted to hang around from her friends but she would if she wanted to. Mostly after not that long when she joined the Paw Patrol, she is quite approachable, even if she would even try to come to her friends, but nevertheless, she is a very friendly and caring pup. Not only that, she has a huge owe for her job, despite this, she has a bare mush among her sleeves but often she would use it, rather than to lose interest and just walk out. Mostly, she prefers herself to be busy, but not all the time as she considered herself awaiting for her friends but Holia doesn't mind it at all. She would always be there for them, especially from her best friend. Sometimes during her work, she worked herself with a lot of time with anything she wrote in her journal is nothing more than specific. Naturally because she wanted her writing to be specific, rather than ordinary or enthusiastic. Overall, Holia is doing all the work from her experience that she always needed. Bio Holia was born in a cold state in United Kingdom, and was the only daughter and the middle child of the Zext Family, obviously that she is the middle child and has two brothers, Forrester, who is the oldest, and Ian, the youngest. Her family was full of anything related to science, likewise that her father and aunt as biologists, her mother as a natural chemist, and her uncle as microbiologist in the United States. Holia, including Forrester and Ian got along with each other as siblings, and most importantly that they also talked about their family's works. The three siblings really looked up to their family and they were also brought up and welcomed by the world of branches of science and so on. The three loved each and every one of the branches, so their parents decided they could chose two for their own purposes. Not to mention, they would have to chose wisely rather than to pick one of them without any reason or intention. Not long after they would looked up to their family, they decided to move to the United States. That's where Holia's uncle as a microbiologist lives there and he was also working in their family's small science company as a deputy. Her father is the director, and her mother was a temporary officer in charge. Rather than to be left, they decided to take Holia and her brothers to that place just to observe and research all about different branches and types of science, and that is also the reason what they would they find what type they could chose. Since then, her scientific instincts that inherited from her aunt apparently started to show up, and there, while she observed from their father's small company and continued on reading some books related to science and so on, the importance of biotech immediately bolted through her mind, when she observed and read about the different uses that connects biotech and it's capabilities itself. And not only that, she also decided to be a journalist since then that also wanted to write...although her writings is specific and whatsoever. One day, at the same place, her uncle introduced her about Chemical Science, and he taught her everything, that which Holia wrote each and every detail about the branch itself. As long as she is willing to learn everything, she wanted to keep herself busy and do what it is best for her and her family. Eventually, she took up with Biotechnology and Chemical Science as Holia finally decided she would work on those two types. Upon within her chosen purposes, she convinced her parents, and she explained why would she chose the two, and they finally approved. Holia was glad that she can work with Biotech and Chemical Science, but not only that, she wanted to mix it up a bit, because she wanted to be a journalist as well. As of these days, as a young science journalist, she kept on writing on all about that she learned between the connection of the two types she chose. She was very proud of her accomplishments, and apparently, her two brothers did the same thing as well, since then they chose with their own choices. Some time later as Holia and her brothers were getting older, the siblings decided to move Adventure Bay. Their parents also entrusted them to find and discover different and new experiments, thanks with their scientific gear which they used for almost everyday. Coincidentally, they noticed the Paw Patrol and apparently, they admired them for what the team supposed do, especially on helping people around Adventure Bay. During their outdoor experiments as they work with each other as siblings, it caught the attention of Ryder and the others. They thought they were initiative, smart, quite geeky, and cooperative. As of what they noticed, Ryder intended the three they should join them, and without hesitation, they accepted as new members of the Paw Patrol. Since then as they are now fairly new members, Holia kept on doing on what it is best for her. Even now, as a Biotech and Chemical Journalist, she still willing to learn anything and most important she has anything that she needed, especially to her two brothers. Appearance Aforementioned, Holia is a Border Collie. Her back fur is sable brown that also includes her hind legs, tail and ears. She has a white underbelly that also includes her front paws and muzzle as well. She wears a maroon collar and her tag has a yellow background with a DNA sample and a pen. Uniform: Holia wears a pale white vest with grey trimmings as outlines. Her uniform has bare sleeves that almost reached her front paws. In case when she needs to write from her journal, she has side pockets from uniform that has a pencil compartment to reach to. She also wear pale white scientific goggles. Anthro-Appearance: As an anthro, Holia bears the same thing, as her feral. However, she wears a medium sized lab coat with two pockets in each side and her pup tag symbol on the left side of her coat pocket, either light gray or black pants. She still wears her scientific goggles but now with grey tints and its straps are adjustable. Trivia Catchphrases: * "Another experiment on one of my scientific writings!" * "No other technical option will do for us. Unless..." * "Just few more biotechnological writings on my journal....and done! Already been noted!" * "Chemicals are just a waste and this journalist here is going to take place!" * "How many times do I have to tell you? Make sure the experiments are all cleared and fully examined." Pup Pack Tools: * Test Tubes * Sample Cases * Chemical Extractor * Journal * Pencils / Pens Vehicle: Still working on it... Family: * Kenneth Zext (Father, Alive) * Nicolai Jules-Zext (Mother, Alive) * Otto Jules (Uncle, Alive) * Renamie Zext (Aunt, Alive) * Forrester Zext (Brother, Alive) * Ian Zext (Brother, Alive) Friends: * Ryder (owner) * Xavier (owner) * Yasmin (Best Friend) * Allan * Chronos * Chase * Marshall * Zuma * Rubble * Tracker * Rocky * Skye * Everest Hobbies: * Testing chemical experiments by using her biotechnological microscope. * Researching and reading different science-related books. * Helping her younger brother solving complex equations, researching academic studies and criticize experiments of what is the secrets behind their own work and the experiments itself. * Almost everyday, she keeps on writing her journal, for what she has learned, including various information and explanations. * Extracting Chemicals. Her uncle taught her how before she moved to Adventure Bay with her brothers. Facts: * She, Forrester, and Ian, were known as the Scientific Siblings. * Aside that she is the only child that had one breed, her brothers were born mixed breed, nevertheless that they loved them so much, even though that she is not a mixed breed of the family. * When she was younger, General Science was the only branch she ever learned before she was fully experienced and took up with Biotech and Chemical Science. * When doing experiments and finding chemicals, the most familiar place she would always go was in the forests. Still working on it... Category:Pups Category:Fanon Characters Category:Fanon Pups Category:Paw Patrol Member Category:New Members of PAW Patrol Category:Females Category:Female Category:Female Pup Category:Female Character Category:Fanon Category:Anthro Category:First gen Category:First gen pups Category:Friendly Characters Category:Friendly Animals Category:Characters Category:Xavierthespecialvet's OC Category:Xavierthespecialvet's Character Category:Feral